A Merry Mandark Christmas
by Unattainable Illusion
Summary: A one shot full of fluff here and there. Mainly just full of "lol" moments. Cheers for falling into traps and setting up others to fall into them! Yeah. Anyhow.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Dexter's Laboratory" nor the characters from the series or anything else that pertains to it. However, Genndy Tartakovsky does.

A Merry Mandark Christmas

Mandark stood outside of Dexter's house with a fairly medium sized box adorned with Christmas wrapping paper in his gloved hands. He tucked the gift underneath one arm and rung the doorbell. A smile that expressed a gloat formed on his lips while he waited for the door to be answered.

"Oh man, I can already see the look on his face once he sees what I got him," he snickered to himself and rubbed his hands together to keep them warm.

His glasses slipped down a bit when he realized that he made a mistake in what was previously spoken. "Well, when he sees what I did not get him...Yeah, that's right. HA!"

The sound of the inner workings of the door's mechanisms reached Mandark's ears and said sounds were followed by the door knob twisting as the door inched open.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mandark," Dexter greeted the brunette and stood aside for him to go on in.

"It will be a good afternoon," Mandark whispered darkly and walked inside.

Dexter watched him with a raised brow. "Uh, right," he replied in a confused tone and closed the front door.

The two stared at each other for a few silently awkward moments until Mandark remembered his reason for being there. "Oh, that's right! Here," he said and shoved the box into Dexter's arms.

He made a small sound of annoyance when his boyfriend did that but he did not allow the abrupt action to bring his spirit down. "Gee, thanks!" he chimed with honest enthusiasm and strolled over to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Mandark trailed behind the red head and sat next to him.

A smirk stayed on Mandark's lips while he watched as Dexter opened up the Christmas gift. However, the smirk soon got replaced with a pouty frown when he noticed how painfully slow Dexter was removing the wrapping paper. "Give me a break! Just open the damn thing already! I swear you always do that just to boil my blood, Dexter!" he shouted and threw his arms up in desperation.

Dexter paused with his gift opening and glanced over at Mandark with big blue eyes. "Do what?" he asked in a curious voice.

A low growl escaped his boyfriend's mouth, "You know what, mister. You always like to annoy me and well...that annoys me."

"I do not mean to annoy you. It just amuses me and you just explode so easily," Dexter replied with a laugh.

Mandark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well I'm glad that my temper is call for a good time," he pouted with sarcasm.

The other genius merely shook his head while a small smile formed on his face. He returned his attention to the gift and removed the wrapping paper in a normal pace. "It's an empty box," he announced slowly and in a slightly miffed way.

Mandark returned to his non-pouty self and rambled to his boyfriend, "That's right, Dexter! You fell so easily into my trap! I got you hook, line, and sinker. So what are you going to do about it?"

Dexter closed the box and replied to the brunette in his normal way of speaking, "I guess I can use the box for storing things."

"That's right, Dexter! Wait, what? No! No! No! I did not want you to reply like that. You are suppose to insult my intelligence. There was no point in coming here if you are not going to insult me," Mandark explained and sighed heavily.

"Hm, I can give you a kiss instead," his boyfriend suggested and fixated his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Wha?" the other replied in a moment of confusion and stupidity. He brought his gaze upwards towards the ceiling after Dexter had and saw a mistletoe.

Feeling a bit evil, Mandark pulled out a sleek and black handgun from his coat pocket. He shot a slim laser at the mistletoe and it disintegrated. He stood up from the sofa and returned the gun to his pocket. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," he sneered and retired from the living room.

Dexter heard the front door open and then close. He removed the wrapping paper and empty box from his lap and then headed over to the front door. He stood next to it as if knowing what would happen next. "One, two, three," he counted on his fingers. The doorbell rung on three. He opened the door and saw Mandark standing on the porch. "Oh, hullo there, Mandark. Did you perhaps leave something behind?" he asked his boyfriend with obvious sarcasm.

Mandark frowned and glanced down at the porch with embarrassment. "Um, no. I just wanted to see if you would open the door again," he answered lamely.

Dexter shook his head and returned inside for a short moment and then went back out with a small Christmas gift in his possession. "Here," he said and held it towards Mandark.

The other stared at is as though a flesh consuming virus lived inside of it. That response caused Dexter to sigh with pity for his distraught boyfriend. "it is completely harmless," he said in a comforting voice.

Mandark removed his eyes from the gift and locked them onto Dexter's face. He glared daggers at him. "Oh, like Dee Dee's birthday party last year was harmless. Remember the punch? The one that was spiked? The one that I drank without knowing that it was?" he prattled on viciously.

Dexter furrowed his brow and smiled painfully. "Well...hey, you were crowned the limbo king that night," he mentioned with a chuckle.

Mandark shuddered at the memory and reluctantly accepted the gift from Dexter. He stared at it as if doing so would allow it to catch fire. "Just open it, love," Dexter said and placed a hand gently on Mandark's wrist.

"Oh fine," he replied and removed the wrapping paper while fear and anticipation shone through his eyes. He cautiously removed the small top from the box and arched a dark brow at what he saw inside of it. "Mistletoe?" he said with utter disbelief in his voice and eyes. He held it up to make sure that his eyes were not sending the wrong information to his brain.

Dexter casually wrapped his arms around Mandark's neck and gave him a kiss. His eyes widened from surprise but they soon closed. He brought the other closer to him by wrapping his free hand across his waist, deepening the kiss. They both pulled back after awhile because they had no desire to pass out cold from lack of air.

"Merry Christmas, Mandark," Dexter whispered with a smile while he locked his eyes onto his boyfriend's.

"Merry Christmas, Dexter," Mandark replied gently and caressed his boyfriend's face affectionately.

Dexter broke the embrace and snatched the mistletoe from Mandark. "I need this since you destroyed the one in my house. Well, enjoy the rest of your day. Good-bye!" he said in his blunt way and returned inside.

"I did not want it anyways, feh!" Mandark seethed to an invisible audience and departed from the front porch. He halted in his walk to glance over a shoulder at Dexter's house. After smiling fondly at it for what seemed like forever, he returned his attention back to his walking over to his own house.

The End

**Author's Notes:**

Cheers to a Christmas themed DexDark fan-ficcy terrific-iy! XD

-coughs- Anyways!

Early Christmas gift for all you lovers of this awesome couple! : )

I had a feeling that it would not have gotten written if waited until Christmas week or whatever to have it up...so yeah.

Anyways, you know the drill. The boys are in high school.


End file.
